Strong as Earth, Silent as the Dark
by KariShenshi
Summary: (Takes place in season 4) Cole finds a mysterious necklace with a strange engravement on the back. At the Tournament of Elements, the necklace glows every time he's near Athena, the Master of Darkness. Why does the necklace glow every time he's near her? What does the engraved message mean? And why does Athena have one like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fairies. Kari here. This is my new story for Ninjago. I've written other stories, buuut then I never finish them. So this story will (hopefully) be my first completed story. I do not own anything in this story, only the oc's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole's p.o.v

I was packing my things to meet the guys at the docks. I was still a bit skeptical about the whole ' Zane's alive' thing. As I turned to leave, I noticed a little black box on my bed.

'Weird.', I thought.'I don't remember putting that there.' I cautiously picked it up and slowly opened it. What I saw surprised me. It was a ying symbol on a silver chain. I turned it over in my hand and saw something engraved on the back.

 _'Silent as the Dark'_

Now I was confused. Who left this here, and what did the engrevment mean? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to get to the docks. I left my room, not realizing that I still clutched the necklace firmly in my hand.

* * *

~~~Time Skip to the boat~~

3rd person POV

The ninja and Sensei Garmadon were abord the boat that would take them to Chen's island. They were looking around at all the elemental masters.

"Hey Cole, what's that in your hand?" Kai asked. Cole opened his fist and revealed the necklace to his friends. "Oh this? I found it on my bed before I got here. I don't know where it came from though." Cole replied.

Suddenly, the necklace began giving off a soft purple glow. The ninjas' s eyes widened. Even Sensei Garmadom looked surprised. "What's going on?" Jay asked. "You tell me." Lloyd replied. Cole's head suddenly snapped up. Looking over the rail opposite of them was a hooded figure. He took a few steps towards the stranger. The glow got brighter with every step.

"I have no cule what's going on," Cole stated. "But I have a feeling that person has something to do with it."

"Then go over ther and find out." Kai encouraged. Cole looked over at the figure. He slowly started walking over, the glow getting brigther with every step. Before he could say anything, the stranger glanced at him over their shoulder and disappeared into the shadows. Cole stopped and looked around.

"Judging by the way they disappeared, that would be the Master of Darkness." Sensei Garmadon said. Then Clouse announced their arrival at the island. As he looked at the island, Cole thought, 'Looks like this island had two mysteries for me.'

* * *

 **Welp, there ya go! Chapter 1 done. Hope you like! Please leave a review, it means lot. Im opened to criticism as well. Sorry it was so short though. Until next time my fairies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my fairies! I'm back with another chapter! I'll try to make this chapter longer, kay?**

 ***phone rings***

 **Kari: *picks up* Ello? ...Yeah, Sure... Just don't destroy the place will ya? *hangs up* Well folks, looks like we have some unexpected visitors. They should be here in 3..2..1  
**

 **Natsu and Happy: *fly through the window***

 **Nastu: Hey everyone!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Kari: For those of you who are clueless about who these idiots are, this is Nastu Dragneel and his exceed Happy from Fairy Tail. (look up the anime, it's awesome)  
**

 **Nastu: So, when are you going to start your Fairy Tail fanfic, huh?**

 **Happy: *holds up notebook* According to this, Nastu gets a girlfriend!**

 **Nastu: *blushing* Shut it Happy!**

 **Kari: *takes notebook* No one gave you permission to look through this! Anyway, enough of our antics. let the story...COMMENCE!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

The ninja and Sensei Garmadon, along with the other Elemental Masters exited the boat and walked towards the temple where the tournament would take place. Kai had taken a liking to a certain red head and was looking at her with a dreamy look on his face. Cole rolled his eyes at the spiky haired boy and looked at the necklace he still held firmly in his hand. The yin symbol had stopped glowing when the 'Master of Darkness' had disappeared. _' I'm going to lose this thing if i don't secure it'_ ,he thought. He decided to do the sensible thing and put it on. As they entered the temple , Cole looked around at the other Elemental Masters, his green eyes scanning the competition. "Remember the reason why were here." Lloyd whispered. The other ninja nodded.

Then Master Chen began to speak, but Cole paid no attention to him. **(I just put that there cause I cant remember what he said. I gotta re-watch season 4 cause that was history)** He looked at the the rest of the Elemental Masters until his eyes landed on the Master of Darkness. Their cloak was still on so he couldn't see their face. He looked down at the yin necklace around his neck. It wasn't glowing. He probably had to be a certain distance from them for the necklace to glow.

"They will show you to your rooms. Ta-ta!" Chen was saying. "Wait what?" Cole asked. "Weren't you listening?" Jay asked.

"Uhhhhh.."

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

~~TimeSkip~~

Cole's POV

I looked around the room I was given. It was pretty cool, except for the bed. How the heck am I suppose to so sleep on a bed literally made of rock!? I went onto the balcony and took in the calming view. It helped to clear my racing mind. First we're told that Zane is somehow alive, and then I find this necklace that's somehow connected to the Master of Darkness. I took a few calming breaths to help ease my spinning head. Everything was moving to fast for me.

"Nice view, huh?"

I jumped at the sudden voice that shattered the silence. I turned to the balcony that was next to mine. A girl was standing there, looking at the ocean and thick jungle that was in front of us with her arms crossed. **(Did Cole's room have a balcony?)**

"Um..yeah. It's nice." I replied. The girl said nothing and continued to stare. I took the chance to get a good look at her. She had long black hair with a purple streak in it, side-swept bangs and green eyes. She was wearing a maroon leather jacket, a purple shirt, blue ripped jeans and black combat boots. _'Strange, I don't remember seeing her on the boat.'_ I thought.

"Uh..I'm Cole. Master of Earth." I said, trying to ease the now uncomfortable silence. "Athena.",she replied. "Master of-"  
She was interrupted by Chen, who was announcing over the speakers that the first round of the tournament was beginning now.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Athena said.

"Wait a minute, I-." I didn't have time to finish my sentence before she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. _'She-she disappeared.'_ I thought.  
Disappeared...

My eyes widened in shock. I quickly pulled out the necklace that I had hidden in my robe. The purple glow was just starting to fade.

 _'So Athena is the Master of Darkness...'_ ,I looked at the yin symbol again, and put the necklace back in my robe. As I ran of to join the fight, one question swirled in my head:

 _Does the necklace respond to her powers, or Athena herself?_

* * *

 **Kathi: Welp, there ya go. Chapter 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, a shout out to ninjacheif547, Fires of Darkness and Kairocksrainbow for giving this story its first 3 reviews. Especially Kairocksrainbow. She's reviwed every story I've ever posted. She's also the biggest Kai fangirl I know.  
**

 **Kai: Oh yeah. I remember her.**

 **Kathi: WHAAAAA!? How'd you get here!?**

 **Kai: You're pink haired friend over there let me in. He said something about needing help with a barbecue.**

 **Kathi: Nastu Dragneel, I will hand you over to Erza and leave you there if dare start a fire in my studio.**

 **Nastu: NOOO! NOT ERZA! ANYBODY BUT ERZA!**

 **Kathi: THEN DON'T START A FIRE IN HERE! Ahem, anyway. Thanks for reading my story fairies. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy: And dont forget to review!**


	3. AN

**Hello my fairies! Now, I know your expecting another chapter soon, but I have developed something that all writers hate: writer's block. Obviously, l have to re-watch season 4 for ideas, but I'm not sure how to put Athena inot it. I was literally banging my head into my desk, until suddenly, AN IDEA STRUCK ME LIKE LIGHTNING FROM THOR'S HAMMER!**

 **Who better to help with the story, than the people who are gonna read it?**

 **So my fairies, I need YOU to give me ideas of where the story should go from here. And yes, I will take OC's. (Looking at you Kairocksrainbow)**

 **PM me your ideas and I'll choose the one I like the best. See you soon my fairies, I'm gonna go re-watch season 4.**


End file.
